Back Pains
by Lion warrior
Summary: This is inspired by a normal true event that happens to all of us someday, and what we should do to help stop it.


Back Pains

**don't own Teen Titans**

**funny enough this is a story inspired by my hurting back...Which is KILLING! OW! **

* * *

The doors opened as he limped into his room. They quickly slid shut as he entered it. "Broken" was never a word that the Teen Titans associated in the tower. They rarely ever broke bones or had fractures. Pain? OH YES! They've had a lot of pain. Emotional, physical, psychological, you name it. They pretty much have been through the realm of hurt. Beast Boy was a testament to that. Their recent fight with Plasmas had left him in a difficult position. On landing back down on the ground, after being tossed into the air by the mud pile, Beast Boy had landed on his back a weird way. Now he had a small annoying tiny pain in the lower part of his back.

He gently laid himself down on his bed. He tried to relax the muscles of his back, but certain ones hurt more to relax than others. "OW!" He gasped rather than shouted. He didn't want the others to hear him. He didn't want to worry them. "Come on, Beast Boy. You've been through intense training, fought off fearsome villains, and saved the world a lot of times. You can take a little back pain," Beast Boy couched himself. He tried to get up, only to find out that the small annoying pain had grown into a crippling pain. He flopped back down to his bed. "Or not," Beast Boy grunted. Just then he heard a knock on the door. He muscled enough strength to get to the door. He stood up straight, though is pained him to do so. It was amazing what a little tiny pain will cause.

It was Raven, wearing her blue cloak and black leotard. Fortunately, for Beast Boy, she had her hood down. "Oh, hi Raven," Beast Boy said ignoring the pain for a while,"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check up on you," Raven replied in her monotone voice, "I saw you take a nasty fall." Beast Boy tried to stand without the help of the door post.

"Nah, I'm just...resting," He fibbed confidently. Raven could see the wince he made when he tried to move.

"A pain in the lower back has a very powerful crippling effect. You should sit down," Raven said bring Beast Boy over to his bed. Beast Boy eased his muscles again.

"Thank you Raven," Beast Boy smiled, "How did you know that I was hurting in my back?" Raven blushed at this point.

"I'm an empath. I can...sense when people are hurting, physically and emotionally," Raven replied hanging her head down to the ground. Beast Boy grabbed her hand gently, erasing what doubts or fears she had. Beast Boy leaned back on his bed. He was still in pain. "You know...I can...give you a massage if you want," Raven said very shyly. Beast Boy would have bolted up in his bed if the pain didn't prevent him. He was truly and utterly shocked that Raven would offer something like that.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded as her blush ever increased. "Um...sssure if you want." Raven motioned him to roll over onto his belly. Raven sat on the side of the bed. She began at the shoulders. Beast Boy flinched a lot.

"It's okay, relax," Raven assured.

"I'm sorry. I...just never realized how tense I was," Beast Boy said. Raven gently eased the tension out of Beast Boy's shoulders. Then she moved to his upper back. Her hands ran across scares and bruises through the suit. Raven gasped as Beast Boy sighed.

"Beast Boy? What happened to you?" She asked wondering where those scars came from.

"I...I...I've had a difficult past. That's all I'm will to say right now," Beast Boy said very stonily. Raven asked Beast Boy to roll on his back.

"Beast Boy, I understand that you've had a horrible past, but the massage won't do any good if you don't relax the emotional muscles as well," Raven said. Beast Boy sighed as he rolled back onto his belly. Raven reached to the lower back. Beast Boy tensed up and moved from Raven's hands. "What did I hurt you?" Raven asked.

"It's just that I have a lot of pain there," Beast Boy grunted. Raven gently pushed him back down. Her hands glowed as her healing powers kicked in. In a moment, Beast Boy didn't feel anymore pain. He sat up in the bed. He was bouncy again. "Wow! Thanks Raven," Beast Boy thanked with a smile.

"You're welcome," Raven said offering a little smile. She was about to leave until Beast Boy grabbed her by the hand.

"Wait!" He blurted out without thinking much. Raven could sense fear, anxiety, but mostly hope, "There's another place that hurts." He whined. Raven rolled her eyes as she sat back down on the bed. Of course, he was so childish sometimes.

"Really," Raven said not believing him, "Where?" Raven was greatly surprised when Beast Boy kissed her on the lips. They parted with Raven's eyes wide open. She was blushing immensely.

"Now my heart doesn't hurt anymore," Beast Boy said stuttering a little.

"Wwwwwhhyy did you kk..kiss me?" Raven said still shaken up. Beast Boy smiled as he held her hand.

"Because I love you," He said truly happy. Raven, forgetting about her emotions for a moment, kissed him again. Once they parted, she smiled.

"I...I love you too," Raven said as Beast Boy's vision became fuzzy.

* * *

Beast Boy snapped out of his daydreaming to see darkness all around him. He slowly sat up right in his big bed trying to remember where he was. He chuckled remembering the daydream he had. "What are you laughing at?" Asked Raven as she came out of the bathroom in her sleeping attire.

"Nothing, I was just dreaming of the first time you and I kissed," Beast Boy said. The older but still youthful couple slept together in their own room. Raven smiled too.

"I remember too. You're back was hurting and I offered to heal it," Raven said smiling at the memory as she got into the bed. Beast Boy kissed her.

"And my back has never felt better," Beast Boy said with smirk, "Of course, it still hurts from what we did last night," He said smugly accusing Raven. Raven blushed.

"Sorry, but you liked it," Raven replied. Beast Boy laughed.

"I did. I love you," Beast boy said.

"I love you too," Raven replied as they kissed the night away.

**The End**


End file.
